winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club and the Tri-Magix Tournament
This story is about the winx club and a magical tournament, based off the forth book/movie of the Harry Potter series. This story replaces Harry Potter with Roxy, Cedric Diggory with Galatea, Fluer Delacour with Jared, and Victor Krum with Lucy. read and see. Prelude Our story begins shortly after the wizards of the black circle were defeated. After being banished to Omega for their crimes against Solairia, Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera came across the three wizards frozen in their prisons. With a great struggle they managed to free them and decided to join forces to get their revenge. After escaping omega they went to shadowhaunt to use it as a headquarters. Using a great amount of magic, combined with the still present Shadow Fire, they revived its former lord. After reviving him they made a plan to revive someone even more powerfull. Return of Darkar Meanwhile on Earth, the winx were making preperations to depart for the new Alfea year. Just as Roxy had finished packing, for her first year at Alfea, she sujested they spent their last night at the Frutti Music Bar. After arriving they made their usual orders and made a toast to a good year and a everlasting friendship. Before they could get far, the moment was spoiled by the sudden appearence of underrealm creatures and the one person they thought was gone forever, Lord Darkar. with no time to lose, Bloom assinged Musa, Tecna, and Flora to get civilians to safty while she and the others took on Darkar. The specialists were left to deal with the monsters. After a large struggle they were almost defeated, as Darkar was stronger than they remembered, but were then joined by reenforcments in the form of the Earth Fairies. After Darkar and his monsters left, the group returned to their loft with a lot of qustions and very few explainations. Roxy: Who was that? Bloom: That, was Darkar. the lord of Shaowhaunt. Stella: but didn't we destroy him? I'm pretty sure we did. Bloom: Someone must have revived him Musa: agreed. who's willing to bet it was the Trix? Roxy: The who? Bloom: the trix are a group of witches that we have more history with than I care to admit. Flora: But they couldn't have revived Darkar. they're still locked up in Lighthaven. Roxy: What's? Oh never mind. if its important i'll find out. Layla: who could have revived him? Tecna: Forget who. how is it even possible? Pause Bloom: (snaps her fingers) the Shadow Fire! All: huh? Bloom: The Shadow Fire. Darkar could be destroyed but the Shadow Fire couldn't, and he had it for such a long time that he was able to be revived with it. Tecna: intresting theory, but who revived him because he couldn't have come back all by himself. Flora: mabey we should tell Ms. Faragonda about this. Musa: good idea, but lets wait till tomarrow. we've had a long battle and we need our rest. Bloom: were going to Alfea tomarrow anyways. Well escort Roxy to her dorm tomarrow and then go talk to Ms. F. Roxy: Wait dont I have a say in that? All: no Musa: this thing is our business, We'll take care of it. Tecna: Now that that is setteled, lets get to bed. Bloom: I'll take Roxy home and be back later. remember to set your clocks, we need to be up at 5:00 if were going to be on time. Layla: Alright but don't be too long Bloom. After going to bed the Winx were all privately asking the same questions. How did Dakar come back and who was responsible? Alfea After arriving at Alfea Roxy was introduced to Ms Faragonda in person then Griselda escorted her to her dorm and the winx procceded to tell Ms F about what happened yesterday. She already knew, as Morgana had alredy told her, but admitted she found it disturbing. All the same she told the girls not to look into this, and to get ready for a announcement that was going to be made the following night. After everyone was in the hall Ms. F made her anouncement with much enthusiasm. Faragonda: Now, as we speak Ms. Griffen and Professor Saladin are making the same speech to their students. The Magix Council has put togther a soon-to-be legendary event, called the Tri-Magix Tournament. To explain better, it brings together the 3 schools of magix for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. And let me be clear if chosen you stand alone, and trust me when I say these contest are not for the fait hearted. But more of that later. I will explain more after dinner. Later Faragonda: Now to finish my speech. Eternal glory! thats what awaits the student that wins the Tri-Magix Tournament. But to do so that student must survive 3 tasks. 3 extremly dangerous tasks. As such the council has concluded that for safty reasons, only juinors and seniors shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tournament. The judge that shall chose the champions will be a magic cup called the Goblet of Fire, it will be placed in the square in town with a special line around it preventing anyone underqualified from entering. Anyone who can wishing to submitt themselves into the competition need only write the name, and the school they represent, on a piece of paper and, throw it in the flame before 7:00 on saturday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As of this moment, the Tri-Magix Tournament has begun. By the end of the week, along with plenty of classes, most of the juniors and seniors of each school had placed ther names in the cup. At the selected time everyone was in the town square eagerly waiting for the GOF to spit out the names of the 3 champions. Faragonda: now the moment you've all ben waiting for, the champion selection. the GOF sipts out a name: The Cloud Tower champion is, Lucy (applause). the GOF spits out another name: The champion from Red Fountain, is Jared (applause). the GOF spits out a third name: The Alfea champion, Galetea (applause). excelent! we now have our three champions. but in the end only one will hoist this Chalice of Champions, this Vessel of Victory, the Tri-Magix cup! As everyone stopped applauding, all eyes turned back to the goblet as it spat out a forth name, which Ms. F instintively caught and announced the name Roxy. Roxy, shocked and confused, was sent into the next chamber with the other champions. After much debating, and Roxy was even asked if she put her name in or asked if she had someone else do it for her and she honestly ansewered no, it was decided that Roxy would compete as the rules were absolute. later that night the winx debated with Faragonda about what to do about this. Flora: this cant go on Ms. F. first Darkar returns now this. Faragonda: what do you sugest Flora? Flora: put an end to it. dont let roxy compete. Faragonda: you heard the council the rules are clear. Stella: The devil with the council, and there rules, do you have any idea how we feel about this? Tecna: headmistress I too find it difficlt to beleave this mere coincidence however, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events prohaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold. Flora: what! do nothing? offer her up as bait? Roxy is a girl not a piece of meat. Faragonda: I agree, with Tecna. Bloom keep an eye on Roxy, she trust you. Bloom: I can do that. Faragonda: dont let her know though. she must be anxious enough as it is. knowing what lies ahead. then again we all are. Later in Roxy's dorm, which she shared with Nova, Mirta, and Galatea, She was petting Aru's head while trying to figure out what had happened and what to do now, than a conversation started. Nova: (to Roxy) how did you do it? Oh never mind, it dosn't matter, might have let your roommates know though. Roxy: let you know what? Nova: you know darn well what. Roxy: I didn't ask for this to happen Nova, ok? you're being stupid. Nova: yeah thats me, Nova, Roxy of the winx stupid friend. Roxy: I didn't put my name in that cup. I dont want eternal glory, I just want to be... Look, I dont know what happened tonight and i dont know why. it just did Nova: piss off. The First Task The Second Task The Third Task